


Public Kisses

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Simon in Love [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Simon and Bram deal with their feelings directly after the Ferris wheel reveal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop thinking about my favourite boys, so hopefully this will become a series, most likely ending up mature or explicit. I don’t have a beta reader, so please excuse errors. Of course all credit to Becky Albertalli for her wonderful creation. Any feedback is always appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon could feel that familiar sensation in his stomach start to bubble up again. Maybe there would be some making out in the car after all...

As the Ferris wheel pulled into position, Simon glanced again at the cheering crowd. The attendant, looking slightly less grumpy than he had before Bram hopped onto the ride, lifted the bar for them. Bram made a move first, and was promptly swamped by Garrett and Nick, all three of them grinning from ear to ear.

Simon almost lost his breath when Abby threw her arms around him, and he was sure he’d seen tears on her face. Leah hung back ever so slightly, but Simon didn’t think he’d ever seen her smile so big. His heart fluttered. Not only did Bram show up for him, he had his friends back.

The crowd began to disperse, clearly satisfied that they’d just witnessed a happily-ever-after moment. Simon disentangled himself from Abby and moved towards Bram.

“Uh, guys?”

Everyone looked at Simon. He knew his friends well enough to be aware that there was a certain mischievous energy surrounding them. Leah may as well have winked.

“Do you think Bram and I could... have a minute?”

Abby chuckled and grabbed Nick’s hand.

“But of course! Take as long as you both need!”

Her laughter rang back as she walked towards the food carts with Nick. Leah and Garrett followed close behind, arguing about what colour of candy floss was best. Bram watched them leave before turning to Simon.

“So...”

He seemed nervous, but that didn’t stop him reaching his hand out. Simon took it, interlocking their fingers. Simon had always thought of this as a romantic way to hold hands. He liked how it felt. Bram’s hands and fingers were bigger than his own. They made him feel secure. They also made him feel very aware of a familiar sensation in the bottom of his stomach, one that he didn’t really want to think about in the middle of a crowded carnival.

“I never thought I’d have my first kiss with a boy in front of so many people.” Bram said, a genuine smile on his face.

Simon looked at him. He was beginning to realise that he loved that smile, the one that seemed to light up all of Bram’s features. Simon had to admit, when he planned the Ferris wheel meeting, he hadn’t thought there would be kissing involved.

“Neither did I, but I’m kind of okay with it.”

Bram laughed. “So am I, Simon. I’m glad it was with you.”

Simon felt like his heart literally flipped over. Yes, at one time he’d thought that Bram was Blue, but after Halloween he had convinced himself that “cute Bram Greenfeld” was completely straight and off limits. Never did he imagine he’d be listening to Bram say he was glad they’d kissed.

“I’m glad it was you, too. I’m still getting my head around the fact that you’re Blue, but, honestly Bram, glad doesn’t begin to describe how I feel about him being you.”

Simon was watching Bram’s eyes as he spoke, and he could see that they had misted up a little. It was obviously a big deal to Bram that Simon was happy with who Blue had turned out to be. All at once, Simon realised that if Bram was going to get tearful, it’d be better if they weren’t in public.

“Hey, do you maybe want to find somewhere a little more private?”

Bram, looking relieved, let out a chuckle.

“Sure. Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I have my car? Although, if anyone sees us they’ll think we’re going to make out.”

Simon was aware of the heat flushing into his cheeks. Sure, he’d kissed Bram (woah, he’d kissed Bram!), but making out in private was next-level. Bram seemed to notice Simon’s reaction, even in the dark.

“Oh! Simon, I was kidding, we don’t... Don’t worry, I mean obviously, if you want to... but there’s no rush!”

Simon’s heart gave a squeeze at the sight of Bram’s discomfort. He reached out with his free hand to cover their interlocked fingers.

“It’s okay, I know. The thought of... that, took me by surprise. That’s all.”

He smiled reassuringly at Bram. They fell into step beside each other, walking hand-in-hand towards the parked cars. If anyone noticed them, there was no sign of it. Simon couldn’t help feeling slightly relieved. He’d been preparing himself for teasing shouts from any of the random people who’d witnessed the Ferris wheel.

When they reached Bram’s car they broke apart. Bram got into the driver’s seat and Simon watched him lay his head back against the headrest, eyes closed. As Simon sat down Bram swivelled his head to the right and opened his eyes. His brow was slightly furrowed. Simon reached up to touch the lines.

“You have a frown.” He said, by way of explaining why he was touching Bram’s face. He let his finger run down past the end of Bram’s eyebrow, skimming his cheekbone and then his jaw. Bram remained silent but was no longer frowning. Instead, he seemed to be intently focused on Simon’s lips. Simon could feel that familiar sensation in his stomach start to bubble up again. Maybe there would be some making out in the car after all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon shifted his gaze away, feeling slightly ashamed at how quickly he’d gotten worked up. He could hear Bram’s soft chuckle.

Honestly, it felt like being frozen and on fire at the same time. Simon’s brain kept snapping back to the fact that, until now, there had only ever been one tongue in his mouth. He tried to push the thought away. This was not the time to be contemplating the physics of the situation. 

Bram tasted a bit like coffee. Simon could focus on that. He found himself wishing they were sitting closer together. If only they weren’t in a car. Just as he reached up to run his finger along Bram’s jaw again, Bram pulled back. The kiss was broken. Simon opened his eyes reluctantly. Bram’s frown had returned. 

“Is this too fast?” 

Simon wanted to say no, emphatically, but he could tell that Bram was uncomfortable. Instead, Simon settled for sitting back in the passenger seat and facing forward. He felt Bram’s finger touch lightly to the side of his face and turned back towards the driver’s seat. 

“I’m sorry Simon. I just feel so exposed. I know there’s nobody around, but I think I’d rather it was really just you and me, you know?” 

Simon took a deep, calming breath. He thought he could understand now why so many kids from school hooked up, seemingly out of nowhere, at parties. One minute intense kissing, the next minute... No, Bram was right. The carnival car park was not where Simon had envisioned having his first sexual experiences. Whenever he’d imagined being alone with Blue, they’d been in a bedroom, with a locked door. 

Simon smiled at Bram. 

“Don’t apologise, honestly. There’s nothing to say sorry for. I think I just got a bit carried away.” 

Simon shifted his gaze away, feeling slightly ashamed at how quickly he’d gotten worked up. He could hear Bram’s soft chuckle. 

“Me too. You maybe can’t tell but... yeah.” 

Simon glanced back at Bram, who now looked more bashful than Simon had ever seen him. That was saying something, Bram was pretty well known for being shy. 

“So um, maybe the next time we hang out, it could be in private? Like, actually private.” 

“I would really like that Simon. Why don’t I drive you home and we can plan something for another day?” 

Bram reached for Simon’s hand and brought it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on Simon’s knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m assuming here that any previous kisses Simon may have had were fairly innocent. Correct me if I’m wrong!


End file.
